Different Galaxies
by laoslilaay
Summary: Mikan is a highclass Poet.Natsume is but a street rapper trying to make money. What happends when a rich girl meets a street boy obviously parents wont approve.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired from an AWESOME song on youtube.

Check it out.

Different Galxies-Dumbfounded.

* * *

Mikan brushed her hair in front of the mirror waiting for someone to inform her that breakfast is done. She slowly stood up and straightened her bow on her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly. She then put her hair in two pigtails as usual.

"Young mistress, Breakfast is ready to be served." A maid bowed.

"Thank you." Mikan smiled and sighed. "Another morning at the table with my mom and..that guy." Mikan took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"How Delicious, Breakfast will be American based! Toast, butter, eggs and fried potatoes with sausage" The mother smiled.

"Yay more calories in the morning." Mikan cheered sarcastically as she took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Honey, you grew up so fast. I can't believe your in high school. 10th grade right? How amazing and beautiful you've grown up to be." The mom smiled sincerely. "Today after school, i'm a bit to busy to go visit your fathers grave today with you after school. " The mother frowned as she took a bite of her eggs.

"How can you! Todays not only dad's death But also his BIRTHDAY!" Mikan shouted.

"Whats with the shouting?" The man of the family walked towards Mikan mom to give her a peck on the cheek.

"It's about her father." The mother sighed.

"He Was your Husband! Don't give him the title of "Mikans father!" Mikan grew frustrated and just grabbed her toast and left the house. Mikan's Step dad followed her.

"Whats with you?" He shouted. "Making your mother cry over her deceased husband! It's only better if you forget about him!" He shouted.

"How can I? He's my dad!" She shouted. He quickly grabbed her wrist violently

"Am I not your father?" He asked.

"You're not!" Mikan pushed him away. He quickly grabbed her then pushed her to the floor.

"Such a disobedient child!" He shouted and then walked away. Mikan bruised her arm badly but tried to shake the pain away. She got up and went to the limo that was waiting for her patiently.

* * *

The alarm beeped loudly but the boy was to exhausted to wake up and get ready for highschool. He quickly pressed the snooze button on his alarm. Soon after he only woke up after hearing his 2 year old little sister Aoi Crying like crazy.

"Mom! Get your daughter!" Natsume shouted. No one answered and the static from the tv and the crying of his little sister drove him crazy which forced him to get up. He rolled off his bed and got up lazily. He scratched his head as he walked to the restroom to brush his teeth. Aoi kept crying historically and Natsume walked over to his mother's room as soon as he was done. Aoi was in her crib waiting for someone to feed her. His mother was on the floor holding an empty alcohol bottle. Natsume carefully walked over to Aoi and carried her while patting her back to quiet her down.

He sat her down on the table while he looked for something to make. He quickly put milk in her bottle and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and he went to go get finished getting ready. He wore his uniform and did his hair by spiking it up.

He walked back to the kitchen but tripped on clothes on the floor.

"This place is a mess" He said to his self. He started doing a little clean up. After he was done he found some cereal in the cabinet and he got two bowls out.

One for him and one for his sister.

Her sister clapped excitedly to eat a sugary breakfast.

He poured the milk for her and there was only a little bit of milk left for his self.

He poured the last of it into his bowl and ate it slowly. He looked at the table that had nothing but mail.

He then noticed an eviction notice.

"Aww Shit man." He sighed. "I can only do so much." He sighed.

He kissed Aoi on her forehead and walked out the house.

"See you guys later!" He shouted.

"Bye-bye!" Aoi smiled and said with her squeeky voice.

"Oi! Natsume!" His friends ran to catch up with him.

"Whats sup?" He asked.

"There's a New hot cute rich girl attending here today!" They smiled and winked at eachother.

"Really?" Natsume acted like he was interested.

"Yeah! Really athletic to I heard!" The guys laughed.

Natsume ignored their comments and walked into the school building. Then a paper flew in his face.

"Whats this?" he asked his self as he took it then read it.

_The sun and shade._

_The sun represents the pain and misery._

_The shade is a cool and quiet place to be._

_The world is full with the sun and shade._

_Even shady places fade._

_There are more desserts than forests._

_Life is always a risk._

_No such thing as only shade._

_No such thing as only sun._

_It is a fact._

_We cannot run._

_ -Mikan Sakura_

"This poem..." Natsume muttered. "Who is Mikan Sakura?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a Fast Upload! ;D**

**I guarantee all these rhymes and stuff are made by me.**

**Maybe similar to others, But i'm thinking hard about these. **

**Seriously. D;**

**It isn't so easy.**

**Well thank you for readin.**

**Review and give me your feed back! (;**

* * *

Natsume was in his homeroom class sitting next to the window. He stared across the building at the other window that no one sat near, he was in a daze thinking about the poems deep meaning.

"Oi! Yuu! Read this poem." Natsume shouted as he shoved it into Yuu's face. Yuu panicked as the paper was in his face. He grabbed it away from Natsume's hand and his face, and he slowly read it.

"It means that earth is messed up. Not everyone will be blessed by a tree's shade. Sadly this world is of mostly the scorching sun, being in pain and suffering in life about something." Yuu smiled. Then his eyes went back to continue observing the paper then his eyes shot open. "Natsume! This is Mikan Sakura! The daughter of the famous poet and rapper...whats his name... Ah! Yukihira Izumi" Yuu continued with his cheesy smile.

Natsume wasn't shocked at all and showed no emotion. "Wait but he died right?." Natsume questioned Yuu.

"Yes. But even a dead person could have a kid when they're not dead" Yuu teased. "Well Mikan Sakura though. She's very famous her self. At the age of 6 she wrote a poem about her dad when he passed away and she won a competition in the state." Yuu couldn't help but keep bragging about japans knowledgeable children.

"I wonder how her paper ended up here." Natsume wondered off and then did his usual routine. Pull out a manga. Lean back. Then set it on his face.

While Natsume Had nap time in his class, Mikan was sprinting to her class .

"I can't believe I spent 30 minutes trying to find my poem!" She complained while holding her skirt down at the time she was running.

Eventually she got there. And steadied her pace panting for air. When she slid the door the bell rang.

"Yess! Right on time!" She said to herself in triumph. As she walked deeper in the classroom, the students stares weren't hard to notice.

"Ahh! So our class beauty has arrived" The teacher joked. "Well turn to the class and introduce yourself." He smiled as he fixed some papers on his desk.

Mikan slowly shifted her body towards the class.

"Well hello, My Name is Mikan Sakura. I enjoy sports and poetry especially. Please treat me well." Mikan bowed.

The class was still silent in Awwwe. Then an Uproar appeared.

"HOW CUTE!"

"Omg. I love your hair!"

"Are you single.!"

"What size are you!"

Shouts came from the guys and girls. One after another.

Mikan forced a smile at them and looked at the teacher who pointed at a seat right next to a window.

Inside Mikan was cheering in happiness. She loved window seats ever since she was young.

She looked at the window across from hers and clearly she could see a boy leaning on his chair with a manga on his face.

"How nice." Mikan whispered to herself. In envy of the boy not worrying about anything and dozing off in the middle of class. Mikan layed her head on the table and slowly moved her gaze away from the boy to a couple of birds under a tree.

"They are the few lucky ones to be bestowed by the shade." Mikan smiled and continued staring at nature.

The bell rang 30 minutes later and Mikan had a red mark on one side of her face. She continued examining her face with a pocket mirror.

"How attractive" someone joked. A girl with short hair smiled softly walking from behind Mikan.

"This is better than make up. It's all Natural." Mikan joked to the girl with a soft seemed as though Her smiled never went wide her frowns never made her cry. Hotaru had a mona lisa face which Mikan found very attractive.

"You're funny" Hotaru smiled again. "Well since your new, im gonna let you in on a secret." Hotaru leaned into mikan's ear. "It's break time" Hotaru teased as mikan's face went red.

"I was just sitting here because...this seat is just so warm!" Mikan lied. Then they both laughed together.

Mikan and Hotaru walked out together outside the building.

"How nice." Mikan said in a refreshing way.

"Why is that?" Hotaru wondered.

"I've been home-schooled for quite a while." Mikan frowned. Mikan then walked into somebody and fell to the ground.

"Oww..." Mikan whined while holding her fore head with the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry." a boys voice appeared. A cold but warm voice he possessed. Mikan stared up at him and at his amazing torso.

"No wonder I fell back..." Mikan muttered. Then a hand reached out to Mikan. Mikan looked up and saw how amazingly handsome this guy was. She hesitated to take his hand but eventually did so.

"I'm sorry that I made you fall." He apologized again.

" Don't worry." Mikan smiled. "Its all my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Mikans face reddened in embarrassment. She walked away and for some reason this boy couldn't stop smiling and staring at her. Mikan kept looking back at the boy with a smile.

"Mikan. Get a hold of yourself!" Hotaru whispered loudly.

"Who is he?" Mikan took her gaze off him and locked it on Hotaru.

"His name is Natsume. Popular for his looks and playing girls. He also encouraged rapping during lunch and break to make a little extra money. A lot of boys compete but no one can compare to Natsume." Hotaru sighed.

"So a poet?" Mikan smiled with interest.

"No a Rapper." Hotaru repeated.

"The meanings are all the same." Mikan smiled back at Hotaru.

"Lady and Gents! Come to the center of the yard to attend our daily competition!" A microphone echoed the host voice.

"Wanna hear his "Poetry?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

"How interesting. " Mikan smiled as she followed Hotaru. They saw a stage with 4 guys. First it was them 2 with a couple of people in the crowd, then 30 seconds later it was crowded.

"How Sexest!" Mikan said outloud! "Why aren't their any ladys." Before Mikan knew it everyone stared at her.

"Well miss. How about you represent. And i'll let you enter for free." The host smiled and handed her a hand to help her get on stage.

"I dont know how though." Mikan looked down in disappointment.

"All you gotta do is keep with the rhythm and rhyme your words." He smiled again.

"That seems easy." Mikan smiled as she took his hand.

"now everyone. Mikan is representing the ladys. So I wanna hear all the girls cheering for her." The host smiled as the girls screamed.

Mikan was excited actually. She was always fascinated by rap, but her mother and stepfather forbid her from listening to any.

Mikan was also excited to compete against Natsume. The unbeatable rappist.

The first boy gave Natsume an easy win then the second one got crazy.

Boy:**So here I am today**

**competing in this game**

**rappin and snappin at this little poor boy**

**Who Wishes to be a pirate,seeking gold**

**and shout AHOY**

**He's a money addict**

**playing with the ladys **

**isn't that sick**

**kissin and lickin**

**grabbing and smacking**

**This guys is just a plain dick.**

**Here little poor boy I have a nick.**

The rapper throws natsume a Nickel and Natsume keeps it. Mikan was shocked hearing that Natsume was a gold digger, and the rap is hateful rhymes towards each other. Mikan didn't belong there and she knew that. She was scared to hear insults from Natsume towards her.

"Well Well. A Hater appeared. Aha! Well Lets give it to Natsume." the Hosted shouted as the crowd roared.

**Natsume:**

**This may be a silly little game.**

**But when I win your money**

**will you still think the same**

**Every life is a fee**

**This you can't see**

**It's a fact**

**nothing in life is free**

**It's a fact indeed**

**I am poor**

**Here I shout in joy**

**Ahoy!**

**Time to set sail on my little journey**

**to open the door**

**I ain't gonna keep crawling on the floor.**

**The ladys I never play.**

**So that you can't say.**

**They're kind**

**Ladys are divine.**

**I never mistreat**

**So stay in your seat**

**Dont say bullshit**

**So just sit**

**Here's your nick.**

**Go suck a dick.**

**you little idiot.**

Natsume threw the nickel back at the one roared even louder. Mikan couldn't believe what she heard. Rhymes that told his story. And Obviously Natsume was still the undefeatable. Mikan's heart beated with anxiety. She was scared and knew that she needed to have a rhythm. A smooth one in fact.

As the boy was getting kicked off the stage. All stared were on Mikan. Natsume his self even stared at her with curiosity and a small attractive smile.

Mikan gulped and stared at all who were awaiting.

* * *

**cheesy Rhymes. I'm Sorry. D:**

**It'f FINALS WEEK BY THE WAY. So it'll be hard for me to update sooner then Friday.**

**I also have another fanfic.**

**So Enjoy yourselves. ^-^**


End file.
